


She Never Let Go

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose thinks Jack is dead. Jack thinks Rose is dead. What happens when Rose takes a train to Cheppewa Falls. Could this family that takes her in somehow be related to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never Let Go

**She Never Let Go**

After getting off of the train, Rose was finally in Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. She wanted to see what Jack's hometown was like. Just the thought of Jack made her really sad.

"I miss you so much. Jack why did you have to leave me?" Rose said as she sat on the bench and began to cry. She didn't even notice the young woman that had joined her on the bench.

"Are you okay Miss." The woman asked. Rose did not respond she just kept sobbing. The woman was truly worried about this girl. Just then Rose looked up to notice that someone was talking to her.

"I so sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." Rose said as she sobbed. "It's just that...that I've lost everything." Rose said as she wiped her tears away. When Rose looked closer at the woman she noticed that this young woman had blond hair and her blue eyes looked very familiar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't mean to be rude, but what happened?" The young woman asked.

"You're not rude so don't feel bad for asking. Well you see, I was on the Titanic and it sank." Rose said. "I lost someone that I loved dearly." Rose said as she looked up at the woman. "Oh...I'm sorry how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself." Rose said. "I'm Rose nice to meet you." Rose said introducing herself as she held her hand out. The young woman shook her hand and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Jemma." The young woman said introducing herself. "Hey you can stay with me and my family for a while. My baby brother hasn't been home in ages, so you could use his room" Jemma said happily. As she told Rose to follow her.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Jemma." Rose said thanking the woman.

"No problem Rose." Jemma said as they walked back to her house. Rose still couldn't get over how much Jemma looked like Jack. Rose kept thinking to herself.

" _No...Rose...Jemma can't possibly be related to Jack."_ Rose thought to herself.

"I wish my brother would come back home soon. Mother said when she last heard from him he was in Southampton, and he said he was coming back home." Jemma said.

"Oh I was there that's where the Titanic left port from." Rose said as she put her hand down into the pocket of her jacket. She gasped when she felt what was in her pocket. The heart of the ocean was still in Cal's jacket pocket the night he put the coat on her. He had also left fifty thousand dollars in the other pocket.

"We are here." Jemma told Rose bringing her back down to earth. "Rose..." Jemma asked.

"Oh, Sorry a lot is going through my mind right now." Rose said with a frown. Jemma doesn't see anyone when she and Rose walk through the front door.

"Mom...?" Jemma calls out. Just then this older lady walks over to them.

"I hope your brother wasn't on that ship. Look here it says the Titanic left from Southampton and sank during its voyage." The woman said with a frown.

"Mother, Rose here is a survivor of the Titanic sinking. I was wondering if she could stay with us for a while since she has lost everything." Jemma asked her mother.

"Sure you didn't even have to ask, nice to meet you Rose. I'm sorry for your loss." Meredith said.

"I'm Meredith, Jemma's mother." Meredith said introducing herself to Rose.

"Hey mom...Who's the girl." Jessica and Jeremy asked. Josephine wasn't far behind them.

"Oh those are my sisters." Jemma said as she introduced them to Rose. Rose introduced herself and tried to hold back a yawn. "Let me show you to your room." Jemma said with a smile. "You must be tired." Jemma said. Rose just nodded in agreement.

"It has been a really long day." Rose said with a yawn.

"You should get some you like me to wake you up when dinner is ready?" Jemma aske.

"That would be nice." Rose replied. "Thank you so much for you kindness rose said again." Rose said truly thankful for how nice Jemma and her family was. So Rose walked into the bedroom and crashed on the bed. She didn't even bother to look around the room to notice there were art supplies all over. Rose fell asleep instantly, she wished that Jack was right next to her.

Jemma went back into the kitchen to join the rest of her family. They were sitting at the table talking when they heard a knowk on the door.

"I'll get that." Meredith said as she walked over to the door. She was shocked when she saw who was at the door. "Jack! I can't believe it's you. You're alive!" Meredith said excitedly. "I thought you were on that Titanic ship that sank." Meredith said with a frown.

"Actually I was." Jack said with a frown.

"Oh.." Meredith replied.

"What was it like?" Jessica asked. Jack did not answer her. Jack just started sobbing.

"I met this girl on the ship. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." Jack said as he cried even harder. "We were together until the end. When the life boats came back for more survivors she wasn't there. We were holding to some debris for our lives. That water was freezing. I just wish she would have lived." Jack said as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Jemma said almost in tears herself.

"I might as well go to sleep there's nothing better to do. If she would have lived I would have brought her back here, and introduced her to you all." Jack said with a frown.

"Wait up...Jack, There's a girl sleeping in your room. On my way back from the market I saw this girl crying on the bench. She told me that she lost everything, and that she too was on the Titanic." Jemma said.

"Fine then I'll just quickly get more art supplies out of my room, and then I'm off again." Jack said with a frown as he made his way towards his room.

"He must have really loved this girl." Meredith said. "I have never seen him so sad. Not even when Uncle William died." Meredith said to Jemma who nodded in agreement.

Jack quietly opens the door of his room and walks in. He sees a figure of a girl under the covers. He then notices that red hair was covering the girl's face.

" _No this can't be her"_ Jack thought to himself. He then quietly exits his room and walks back to the kitchen. "Hey Jemma, What is this girl's name?" Jack asked curiously.

"Her name is Rose." Jemma replied. "Why do you know her?" Jemma asked.

"What is her last name? Did she tell you that?" Jack asked.

"No." Jemma replied. "She is very beautiful." Jemma said.

"Maybe you two can help each other get over your losses. She lost someone she loved on the Titanic too." Jemma said hoping to cheer her brother up. "Which reminds me, Dinner is almost ready." Jemma said. "I promised her I would wake her up when dinner was ready." Jamma said as she walked to Jack's room.

"Hey Rose, wake up dinner is done." Jemma said with a smile. Rose stirs and opens her eyes. She then stretches her arms out and gets out of bed. Jemma then walks out of the room. Rose then takes a few minutes to get herself together, and then she makes her way to the kitchen. Rose couldn't believe who she saw standing there.

"Jack! Is that you?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Jack said as he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

"Do you two know each other?" Meredith asked.

"Yes we do!" Both Jack and Rose said in unison.

"Jack is the man I met on the Titanic and fell in love with." Rose said happily.

"Rose her is the girl that I met on the Titanic and fell in love with the moment I layed eyes on her." Jack said excitedly. "Never leave me again. You don't know how sad I was when the boat came back and you weren't there." Jack said as he hugged her tighter.

"I'll never let go." Rose replied. "I tried to wake you up when I hear the life boats coming back but you wouldn't budge. I thought you had froze to death." Rose said as she kissed Jack. "I love you so much." Rose said.

"I love you too." Jack said. "I'm so glad I have you back." Jack said.

"Hey guys, this is Rose. She is the love of my life." Jack said as tears of happiness formed in his eyes.

"He's the man who saved my life. I owe everything to him." Rose said as she hugged him again. Nothing would ever come between them again.


End file.
